Bloody Cherry Blossoms
by Kihatsu-Sei Kana
Summary: An alternative ending to Irmina's story, Abduction, made with her permission. Full summary inside (I suck at summaries) Rating M for a reason.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight nor it characters, they are all from their respective owner. I only own my OC characters.

**Warning:** There is some yaoi and mentions of m/preg, so if you don't like it, don't read it. Also there is some bad spelling (English isn't my first language) so you are free to let me know where it's.

I want to say thanks to Irmina for letting me use her two stories 'Abducted' and 'A Frozen Hearth' to make this one. If you hadn't read any of those I recommend you to read them before, to know what it's this one about. 'Bloody Cherry Blossoms' is set in some moment after 'Abducted' and before 'A Frozen Heart'

I also want to wish for everybody a very Happy New Year.

**Summary: **After Zero's disappearing, Yuki asks for the help of an old friend of Kaien Cross, to make an errand for her in her husband's tower, but what he founds in there is a very big surprise.

* * *

The wind blew against the window's glass, announcing the coming storm… But it didn't minded anymore to him.

Zero was lying on the bed, his wrists chained to the head of the bed. It had been almost a year since he was in that tower and he had lost all hopes… he couldn't escape, he couldn't make Kaname to reason… and he couldn't kill himself. He felt miserable.

The door opened, and the source of the way he was feeling entered the room with a soft smile, the one that he hated.

"Did you miss me Zero?" the silver haired youth turned his face away, not wanting to look at him "Zero?"

Kaname approached to the bed, and leaned closer to him, trying to caress his pale cheek, but Zero flinched away from his touch and glared at him.

"Don't touch me!" he hissed.

"What are you talking about?" his hand reached to touch the pale and soft skin of his stomach beneath the clothes, before Zero could try to flinch away from him.

"I don't want you to touch me, you disgust me!" the words left his mouth before he could stop himself.

The vampire smirked, a horrible smirk "I own you Zero, and I can do everything I want with you, you will be always with me" he knew that, but hearing Kaname saying those words made everything worse.

The brunette undress himself and removed Zero's pants and underwear in one swift and harsh movement. The lilac eyes of the ex-hunter opened wide in terror, and pressed his legs together, in an attempt to stop him. He felt strong hands separate his pale legs apart, and the other put himself in place against his entrance with that smirk still on his face.

Kaname thrusted hard and deep into Zero's slim body, ignoring the screams of the ex-human.

"S-stop!" he bit his lower lip, hard enough to draw blood "K-kuran, please… It hurts…" and when he screamed again, the vampire muffled his panicked cries with his own lips, thrusting even harder.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Yuki smiled soft and warmly at the black haired man sitting on the couch in front of her, and he tried to respond her with another one… But he wasn't used to smile, not anymore since that day.

"I'm glad you came Ryu… I wanted to ask you a favor" this time, her smile was forced, and that didn't go unnoticed to him.

"Fire away" she smiled at his serious expression. He was always a mystery.

"I need you to go to my husband's tower to see what's happening there" her smile faded and her eyes hardened with determination and, maybe hatred? "I think he is-"

"Having an affair with another woman?" Ryu's voice was smooth, and he frowned "Are you serious Yuki?

"Of course I'm!" her outburst surprised him greatly "Just try to be careful this time, you jerk" he smiled when she pinched his arm playfully, remembering the last time he had made a mission for her.

"I will try my best Yuki-san. To not trip over a rock, or with my own feet, like the last time" she laughed and he vowed, turning on his heels and exiting the room.

She had noticed that his smile had been forced, like the last few times she had seen him.

"Be careful Ryu…" she didn't knew, but he had heard her.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Zero woke up, sore and in pain, especially on his backside, and opened his eyes tiredly. He remembered everything that had happened the night before, he always remembered, and his eyes filled with tears.

He had loved Kaname, but not anymore, not since the day he had laid forcefully with him for the first time.

The silver haired youth pulled at the chains, trying to make them snap, knowing that it was in vane… Always it was.

"What is doing such a pretty thing like you in a place like this?" the voice was smooth, slow, deadly and exotic, and Zero turned his head to the source, gasping in surprise.

The man was tall and slim, with short black hair. His eyes were red, like blood… But his left eye was different, his sclera was, oddly, black; and he had, on the same side of his face, a scar that appeared above his eye brow down his cheek to the height of his mouth. His skin was pale, and he was dressed in a kind of black and red military uniform.

"W-who are you?" his voice sounded weak, and he saw the raven frown.

"I could ask you the same thing" he separated from the shadows and approached to the bed carefully "My name is Ryuketsu Red Cape, but you can call me Ryu."

"K-kuran sent you?"

"Kaname?" the silver haired youth nodded "No, Yuki Kuran asked me a favor… But I didn't think I would found someone like you in here"

"I don't want to be here!" Zero felt tears starting to roll down his cheeks, and closed his eyes tightly.

He felt cold against his forehead, and opened his eyes quickly. The black haired man brushed a few silver strands of hair away from his face and smiled weakly, staring at his lilac obs.

"You're Kiryuu-kun" it was a statement, and Ryu shook his head "I thought… We all thought you were death… This isn't right. You don't have to be here"

Zero looked at the taller man, who was talking to himself in an odd language. He wanted to ask him, but he was afraid, though the feeling of Kaname coming back was far worse.

"Can you help me?" his voice was small and timid, and broke the raven's thoughts.

"I don't know… I'm not allowed to interfere in that way"

"P-please…" his plea died in his lips when he heard footsteps outside the door.

"I will see what I can do… I will come back later, just… Hold down" and said that, he disappeared in the shadows.

The door opened, and Zero closed his eyes removing all expressions from his face.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Four days... Four days have passed since he had seen the raven, and he craved to see those reddish and exotic eyes again; to hear his smooth voice; to feel his touch over him... He wanted HIM.

'_Kiryuu-kun_' the soft and ethereal voice in his head startled him, and he almost jumped out of his skin in shock '_Relax… It's me… Ryu…_'

"Where are you? Why you sound so odd? What-?"

'_Calm down…_' the raven's voice interrupted him softly '_The Madam gave me permission to interfere… I will help you… I will be arriving tomorrow night… Wait for me till then…_' his voice disappeared softly, and Zero felt hope rising in his chest… He was going to help him… He was going to be free.

"Zero…" the smile faded from the silver haired youth's face when Kaname entered the room, and hissed when he got closer to the bed.

"Stay away from me, Kuran!" in the previous four days he had gaven up to the pureblood's wishes… But now he was going to fight him back.

Kaname's happiness of seeing his lover again disappeared from his eyes, replaced with cold rage, and the evilish smile on his face scared Zero.

"N-no…" his begs fell on deaf ears, and flinched away when the pureblood started to undress him "P-please, stop it" he tried to squirm away from him, but his legs were roughly separated, and the vampire positioned his length at his, now, abused entrance "P-please, Kuran. Sto-!" he ignored him, and thrusted hard inside him.

And he screamed. Zero felt he was tearing himself apart, and the pain was unbearable… And he knew that Kuran wasn't going to stop any soon… It was his punishment.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Ryuketsu felt that he needed to get there quickly. His instinct was always right. The tower was appearing in view, and the raven mixed hurriedly with the shadows around him.

The tower's insides were dark and silent, but he only wanted to arrive to the side of the silver haired youth.

"Kiryuu-kun!" he saw him thanks to his heat vision, and felt hate starting to rise in his gut "Zero, wake up!" the bruises on his arms and legs were like fire in his eyes, and relief washed over him when the lilac orbs opened lazily to look at him.

"Ryuu~" his voice was weak, and the raven snapped the chains rounding his wrists.

"Hold on…" he put his long black and red coat around his slim frame, and helped him to get up from the bed.

"You came~" he whispered softly, nuzzling his face against his chest tiredly.

The red eyed man smiled weakly, and grabbed his chin gently; making him to tilt his head to look at him "I told you I will", and he kissed him. One of his arms was around his slim waist, caressing the skin beneath the soft material of the cape, and the long fingers of the other hand were stroking his cheek softly and lovingly. The kiss was slow… And perfect; Zero felt safe in the raven's arms for the first time in what felt like forever. And when they parted, the black haired man pressed his pale forehead against his own and smiled… A real one.

"Who the hell are you!?" Kaname's voice ripped the silence, and Ryuketsu scowled at him, staring fixedly at the brunette's red wine eyes "Seiren!"

The silver haired vampire appeared at the pureblood's side and stared inexpressibly at Ryu's reddish eyes.

"If I were you my lady…" he smiled, and Zero knew he had never seen such an evil smile in his life.

She understood his warning, and saw, immobile; the raven disappeared, with the ex-hunter, in the shadows.

"NO!"

Yuki ran out of the mansion when she heard her husband's screams, and saw the shadows squirming and taking form in front of her, and then she gasped in shock.

Ryuketsu was in front of her and, in his arms being carried bridal style, also was Zero Kiryuu, who was supposed to be dead.

"Z-zero?" she wanted to hug him so much, now that she understood, but she knew she couldn't do it… At least not now "Zero, I…"

"It wasn't your fault Yuki" Ryu's voice was full of hatred, and she knew to whom it was directed.

"Stop right there!" Kaname emerged from the tower's insides, and approached them with hate in his now red glowing eyes.

"You stop it, Kaname!" Yuki's voice was sharp and commanding, and the pureblood stared at her surprised "you are doing nothing but harm to the rest of us!"

"You are insane Yuki, Zero is and always will be mine, and there is nothing you can do to change that!" the ex-hunter tensed in Ryu's arms, and the raven smiled softly at him, soothing him sweetly.

"I think you are wrong, Kuran" the red eyed man put Zero on the ground, keeping an arm around his waist to support him "he will be staying away from you… And I will make sure of th-…?"

"Darliiing!" Ryuketsu blinked slowly, confused, when Kaname fell to the ground like a potatoes bag.

"What the…?"

"What kind of greeting is that one?!" a man with red crimson eyes and bright scarlet eyes appeared from some kind of big red and black hole, and the raven face palmed himself "what about a 'hello dear Takeshi, how have you been', or some shit like that"

"Shut up Tanaka" a purple haired man appeared from the hole too, and spoke to the redhead with a monotone voice "you talk too much"

"Neeeh, you suck Sen"

"W-who are they" Yuki's voice was low, and she was eyeing them carefully.

"Friends… Sen Ikumi and Takeshi Black Widow… Good friends"

"Tanaka for friends… Wait, are we friends?"

"You are an idiot Tanaka" the one called Sen blinked owlishly, almost like if he was tired, but Ryuketsu knew the reason very well.

"But…"

"Shut it Tanaka"

"You too suck Ryuru" the redhead pouted, and Zero couldn't help himself from chuckling "See? At least he thinks I'm funny" he shouted, pretending to be offended with both of his friends, and they glared at him "Fine, I will shut my beautiful mouth! But I will tell both of you that you are no fun!"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Are you sure?" Sen's voice was soft, really soft, and Ryuketsu couldn't help himself from worrying for him.

"I'm sure… Sen, be honest with me, how are you feeling? You have been acting very lethargic lately" he put a pale hand over the purple haired man's shoulder, and squeezed it gently. The raven knew that Ume had sent them both to help him, but he was going to have some words with her about sending Ikumi.

"Asura told me it was normal giving my condition" his answer was calm and small, and he smiled softly "Though I still don't tolerate vomiting all mornings"

"And Noir?"

"I'm considering seriously going with Ken'o Kan and Hammer to stay with them for a while"

"That bad?"

"They are all acting like idiots, 'are you alright darling', 'do you want to sit down for a while sweetie?' I'm fine for the Goddess sake, I'm not dying!" Takeshi laughed from the other side of the side of the room, but shut himself when saw the murderous eyes of the blue eyed man "you have something to say?"

"N-no, I'm pretty sure I have to do something else over there, like trying to no get killed!" the redhead flung Kaname (Yes, he's still unconscious) over his shoulder and started walking (Running), towards another hole that appeared in that moment (Conveniently), away from the fuming man "See ya boys, and lady, I have to escape to save my skin from being ripped away from my beautiful body by that crazy man and his mood swings!"

"MI MOOD SWINGS ARE TELLING ME THAT YOU ARE GONNA DIE!"

Both of them disappeared through the hole, and the raven sighed, relieved.

"They are nice" the ex-hunter commented softly, he was now fully dressed with some clothes Yuki lent him to wear, and was planning to keep them for a while.

"Try to spend all the days of your life with them and then you can tell me what you think about them, Zero" the raven caressed the silver silky strands of hair away from his face, and smiled.

"You are smiling more" the lilac eyed youth pointed softly, leaning in the soft and gentle touch.

"Maybe"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Zero stared through the window of the Kuran's mansion, and sighed sadly. Ryuketsu had told them that his friends will be getting care of Kaname in their own way, but he couldn't help feeling sad every time he thought about the strange red eyed man. He had been gentle with him, even though they barely knew each other, he had saved him, and he admitted himself that he loved him, but he also couldn't tell him yet, because he was afraid he will see him as a quick fuck.

"Zero?" the petite brunette's voice interrupted his thoughts, and he turned around to smile at her "is everything fine?" they had been talking, and now they were trying to become friends again, like before… Or maybe something similar as what they were before, because they knew that it wasn't going to be the same after what had happened.

"Yes Yuki, I'm fine" she smiled at him sweetly and she went away, looking for something in another room, maybe something for Zander that Ryu left for them. She had also called Kaien to give him the news, and he was going to be appearing in some days.

'_Wait for me till the blossoms of the cherry trees flourish, then I will come to pick you up from here…_' the silver haired youth smiled when he remembered the raven's words, and touched the necklace he had given to him. He trusted in him, and he knew he will be coming again "I will…"

* * *

**A/N: **If anyone notices, none of my OCs are humans, and 'The Goddess' of which Sen makes a mention is also another of my OCs, and she is one of the two Goddesses they follow (The Goddess of Chaos and The Goddess of Orden). The 'Madam' (Ume) Ryuketsu talks about is their leader.

Tell me what you think about it.


End file.
